


The Wedding Planner

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River specialized in unconventional weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



> Spoilers for the 2012 Christmas special, "The Snowmen."

By the time he'd finished grinding the brakes, River had fixed her hair and grabbed her diary. She was only slightly surprised when he didn't sonic her cell open immediately, instead leaning against the bars with his arms crossed, a half-smile on his lips, and a gleam in his eye.

“Not in a rush today then?” she asked. 

“Do you know, I've just had the most fascinating conversation with a pair of our friends,” he said.

“Care to narrow that down a bit, sweetie?”

“It seems that _someone_ managed to arrange a formal wedding for them in an era when same-sex marriage was over a century away from even being on Earth's radar, never mind interspecies marriage, which was, ironically, one of the more ridiculous arguments advanced against the former for years considering the majority of humanity was completely ignorant to the existence of other sentient life forms at the time.” He raised his eyebrows. “They've even got a marriage license, albeit one that won't be valid until the twenty-eighth century. Care to explain? Sweetie?”

River grinned. She'd been waiting for this day ever since Jenny had told her about it. “I've got an even better idea. Hurry up and let me out, and we might just make it.”

His smile blossomed as he pushed off the bars, pumped a fist, and exclaimed, “I _knew_ it!”

“No, you didn't.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn't.”

“Yes. I. Did.”

An alarm blared.

“Could we possibly continue this in the TARDIS?”

He sonicked the lock open and bowed her into the hallway. She snatched the beret off his head as she passed.

“Hey!” He lunged to grab it back as she danced out of his reach. “Berets are cool!”

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the TARDIS.

“Nonono! No! My job! Hand-grabbing, my job. Why does no one listen?”

As the TARDIS door shut behind them and River raced up to the console, she smiled to herself and murmured, “Oh, sweetie, if you only knew.”


End file.
